numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Lookie what I made! YOSHI!
It's called Yoshi Goes Dumb: When the Dabbers Cringe Back! (styled differently). Includes King K. Rool and Ridley as enemies. Also Care Bears. Because they are too smellee, smellee that Chuck is better than- WAIT NO! CHUCK IS EQUALLY AS SMELLEE AS CARE BEARS! BUT NOT AS SMELLEE AS SCARE BEARS! PLOT Yoshi eats a Tidepod and it makes his tongue SUPA DUPA KILLA, TOO KILLA IN FACT HE NEEDS TO RETURN IT BACK TO THE NORMAL FORM! HE CAN STILL GOBBLE BUT YEAH! MEANWHILE KAMEK GOES OUT TO BREAK YOSHI'S BACK! RANDOM TITLE SONG *(kinda-chorus) *Yoshi goes dumb, he ate a tidepod now he's being targetted, gobble up your enemies and spit them back at them *(verse) *YOSHI ATE A TIDEPOD! *HE'S NOW KILLA AND DEADLY! *HECK HE CAN KILL BOWSER! *OH NO IT'S TOO KILLER, HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL IT! *SO IT'S YOUR JOB TO RESTORE IT BACK TO NORMAL! *EAT ENEMIES! *TROUNCE ENEMIES! *MAYBE EVEN FART ON THEM! *UCANTIS DEFEATUS IS A STUPID SPECIES NAME! *TROUNCE YOUR ENEMIES AND HAVE A CAPPY ON YOUR HAND! *GET READY FOR AN ADVENTURE! *(chorus) *Yoshi goes dumb, he ate a tidepod now he's being targetted, gobble up your enemies and spit them back at them *When the dabbers cringe back you got the chance to ground pound on them but just beware that you can't kill 'em all with a ground pound *(verse) *MEANWHILE KAMEK'S OUT THERE! *RECRUITING BALLOONA LUNA BURT! *OH NO NOT THE KIKIMORAS FROM MOANA! *EAT THEM! CHEW THEM! MAKE THEM CRINGE BADLY! *GO OUT ON THE ODYSSEY AND TRAVEL LIKE A BOSS! *FOLD PEGGIES! SMOOSH BETTIES! AND MAKE THE FLUTTERS FLY! *AND MAKE BURT THE BALL DEFLATE! *NOW YOU'RE JUST A PRO! *GO EAT A MOSTOSTI VOMITONUS! *ERKAY OORCHAY MAY WAYWAYWAY! *(chorus) *Yoshi goes dumb, he ate a tidepod now he's being targetted, gobble up your enemies and spit them back at them *When the dabbers cringe back you got the chance to ground pound on them but just beware that you can't kill 'em all with a ground pound Enemies Include *Care Bears *Chuck the Clucker *Whoopee Cushner *Lunge Fishes WERLDS *SCHOOL OF GOOD 'N EVIL *SPOOKY SCARY CIRCUS *HAWT DORITO CAVES Look! A Sacrifice for MORE STYLE! 373414E8-7581-474A-8643-6F4D118DCA63.png|...why does Yoshi have to chew me up? WHEN YOU GET REKT.PNG|WHY IS THERE GARGANTUAN BLAARGS?! I mean, TWO? Here.png|'least I'm not- CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|You are actually an enemy in that game and I'm happy about that. Kruddy Chacha.png|kruddy chacha. Kruddy Chacha.png|krud krud krud cha cha cha? krud! TRIGGER SERGEANT.PNG|Dude, you're Kruddy Chacha, not Wizwuz. Wizwuz is a species though... I guess. I mean there was multiple KRAWS! Bandicam 2019-05-09 04-54-54-344.jpg|GRAH! WHY IS THIS GAME ABOUT CUTEYOSHI? HANDLEBAR HARRY YAY.PNG|HORNK! It isn't actually. Rektangle.png|(randomly soothed) MOLEKALE.png|Can you explain why Kamek is on the ground for some reason? Sixteen Yokai.PNG|Oh, everytime a boss fight comes, he basically tries to enchant it to grow bigger, but ends up bumping the side, falling off, breaking his back, with Bowser stomping on him then throwing him! Sixteen Yokai.PNG|''THEN BOWSER THROWS KAMEK AGAIN.'' CLOGGED LOUIE NOT LEAKY.PNG|(everybody is so surprised, betty is launched into orbit, whoopee cushner and balloona luna pop, kamek's back breaks, reanimated ron faints, mario dies from poison, yoshi poops one colossal eggdozer, all burts start to deflate, elsword randomly comes in, sonic bumps into death, the joker guns himself down, pac-man eats a ghost, mega man guns himself down also, bowser is crushed by betty, sandy mandy breaks apart, marshal murders the sand, sousaphone simon runs out of luck, and teh chucks throw each other) Wonderheart as a pink panda.png|OH NO NOW I AM A PANDA BECAUSE I AM SO HATED AND I'M A VILLAIN PRETTY MUCH! LUNGE TROLL.PNG|(trounces the care bears with the force of one gazillion, three hundred and forty-two million, seven hundred, and sixty-five kong fu strengths) DiaSunBaby.jpeg|I AM TERRIFYINGLY ANGRY SUN! Wish Cub admits that she is not scary.png|I am also a demon who works for the Cuphead Demon. EEERTHQUUKS.PNG|JUHJUHJUHJUHJUH Greymouth9.jpg|(slamma jammas into them) CREDITS MAINLY Best Day of my Life... Category:Blog posts